In the nuclear industry it is frequently required to obtain samples of a radioactive liquid, for example, in a plant for the reprocessing of irradiated nuclear fuel. Sampling can be carried out by an operator who enters an active area to obtain a sample. The sample can then be conveyed to an examination station, such as a laboratory, within a shielded flask. It is now proposed to dispense with the services of an operator for collecting samples and to provide alternative means for the transport of the samples.